Everyone Wants To Be a Protagonist
by AimTarget
Summary: I wake up one day to realize that I'm now the protagonist of a Dangan Ronpa game and when I say that, I mean it in the most literal sense ever. I've somehow managed to body-swap with Hinata Hajime. Shenanigans ensue, I guess? If you think I'm enjoying this, you're wrong. Someone get me out of here. Please, I'll do anything.


**Prologue: What every fan girl dreams of**

My deep slumber was cut short by a full bladder. I hated having to wake up to pee.

I was lying on my side and the alarm clock was in my line of sight. '2:17' it read. That's strange… since when have I had a digital alarm clock? I sat up from my bed, lifting the covers off me. The bedside table looked different too. There was a small night light next to the clock, so I turned it on. It bathed the area around it in a dim yellow light, but that was enough for me to realize that I had no idea where I was.

I panicked and tumbled out of bed. The back of my head hit the floor with a loud thud.

"Ouch!" That hurt a lot.

That's when I realized… my voice sounded different too. It sounded a lot lower. I had no idea what was going on. I sat up and raised an arm to rub the injured part and my hands touched short rough hair.

Okay, so I did not remember sounding like that or getting a haircut. I also did not remember sleeping in this room.

I tried getting up but my legs were tangled in the covers. It took me a moment to free myself. Then I saw that my legs were different also. I ran a hand down my thighs. By then, I had started panicking. 'Okay deep breaths, calm down.' Then I stood up and decided to assess the situation. I found the light switch and turned it on.

It was an ordinary bedroom - nothing special about it. It was rather plain, but the bed looked very comfortable. I probably wasn't kidnapped. This looked like a normal bedroom, just not mine. So, whatever was happening, I decided I was safe.

Then I turned my attention to my body. I was dressed in a white T-shirt and red shorts. I gasped suddenly as I realized my boobs were gone. I felt around my chest, and sure enough, my chest was tough and strong, like a man's. I felt around my arms and came to a similar conclusion. When the idea came to me, I was almost too frightened to do it, frightened that I would confirm my suspicions. But, I decided I had to do it anyway. I slowly reached down and put my hand inside my shorts.

Then I screamed.

Mirror, mirror! I needed a mirror.

I opened a door which I guessed correctly, was the door to the bathroom.

"What the hell is this?" I said in my deep masculine voice as I stood in front of the bathroom mirror above the sink.

A brown haired, green eyed boy stared back at me. Not just that, the boy looked very familiar. I couldn't tell at the moment. I scratched my head and the reflection mimicked my actions. Why did he look so familiar? If only I could figure that out. There had to be some clues somewhere.

I went back to the bedroom and noticed just how clean and well kept it was. There was a small study table in the room with just a desk lamp and a pen holder on it. I opened the drawer to look inside. It was arranged neatly with mostly just study material and the like. But then I found an envelope and I really started freaking out. Just to be sure, I pulled out the contents from the already open envelope. Then I collapsed to my knees as I read it.

It was an acceptance letter to join the Reserve Course Program of Hope's Peak Academy. It was addressed to Hinata Hajime.

I just sat there in a kneeling position for a moment before the realization really hit me. I quickly dropped the envelope back and ran into the bathroom.

Yes, that definitely was Hinata's face in the mirror. I even had the ahoge! I stared at the face in the mirror in shock for I don't know how long, before I remembered I really had to pee. I did not want to see myself naked or touch myself in any weird way, because this was Hinata's body and not mine. So I did the unthinkable.

I undressed myself without looking anywhere below eye level, got into the shower and did my business there. I turned on the water and let it wash over my –er– Hinatas' body. Then after getting out, I found a towel and dried off as best as I can without touching myself at all. I wrapped the towel around myself afterwards and looked at the mirror again.

My ahoge was still standing up. What kind of magic was that?

This was going to be me for the time being…

"This is a dream isn't it?" I said to the reflection. "Of course it is. How can it be anything but that?" I pat my cheeks and pouted. Lesson learnt – guys look ridiculous when they pout. I tried to imitate the solemn look Hinata usually has, but I just couldn't get it right. Then, angrily at the mirror I said, "No that's wrong!" That didn't sound right, so I tried again, "Allow me to cut through your words!" I sighed. I suck at being Hinata.

Well, I hoped I would wake up soon from this dream and decided to go back to sleep. While I was putting on the clothes I had undressed out of, I noticed something strange.

The envelope was still on the floor so I picked it up. It was then that I noticed that the characters printed on it were Japanese and not English. So did I just read Japanese before? How on earth did I read Japanese? I picked up the paper and held it close to my eyes. I scanned the characters one by one, and I could understand them. Did that mean I could speak Japanese as well? I tried reading the words out loud and they totally came out of my mouth in Japanese.

Well, I had always wanted to speak a foreign language anyway. Now for some inexplicable reason, I had a good grasp on both English and Japanese.

I put the envelope back where I found it and decided to get on the bed. I switched off the lights before gathering the covers from the floor. I lay on the bed and pulled the covers to my chin. I turned to face the alarm clock. It showed '3:17.' I couldn't believe that only an hour had passed. It really felt like much longer.

I stared at the clock while I let my thoughts consume me. What would I do if this wasn't just a dream? Would I really have to live the rest of my life as Hinata Hajime? This was one of the characters I really didn't care for. While I didn't hate Hinata the way I hated Komaeda, for example, I wasn't too thrilled to be him as well. If I had to body swap with any character from the games, why couldn't have I just done it with Sonia or something? Sure, I didn't know anything about being a princess, and having Soda follow me around would have been annoying as hell, at least I'd get a set of genitals I knew how to use… On the plus side though, does this mean that I won't have to deal with having periods ever? That would be the logical conclusion, and the biggest perk of having this body.

Then there was the issue of the killing games. Let's face the truth, I'm not Hinata Hajime. How would this affect the killing games? Well maybe, because I'm not Hinata, maybe I won't agree to be turned into Kamukura. Actually, knowing my personality, that's entirely possible. So maybe I can just live out my life peacefully as a Reserve Course student or something. Maybe I could even find a way to deal with Enoshima, since I have knowledge about what's about to happen in the games.

There was also the question of how I got here in the first place. How did I end up in a world where all this is real and also simultaneously body swap into arguably the most important person in this world? How did all of this happen?

While my brain came up with all kinds of crazy, nonsensical theories, I drifted off into sleep.

I had a strange dream where all the Ultimates were standing in a row in the classroom, while Junko came and shot us one by one. I was the one at the very end and when she finally got to me, I realized I wasn't standing there anymore. I was standing behind Junko and all of a sudden, I was Kamukura.

The dream ended abruptly when the alarm clock rang. I opened my eyes to see the very same digital clock.

It looked like this dream hadn't ended yet.

* * *

 **What to expect in the next chapter:**

I go to school as Hajime and realize that the worst of the worst does happen. More details about the me are revealed and I realize exactly how difficult it is to behave like a Japanese boy when I have no idea what "Japanese" or "boy" are supposed to behave like.

 **Regarding feedback:**

Any kind of feedback is appreciated. This is a writing experiment, prompted by one of my friends. I would love to hear thoughts. You can request me to do scenes, and I'll add them in if it fits with the overall theme of the story. I will also take shipping requests and ship Hajime with the most popular request. (If I don't get any, there will be no ship.)

 **Update Schedule**

Right now, I'm thinking every Sunday for this series. I'll inform you of any changes I make to that.

* * *

 **Hope you had a good read!**


End file.
